Diamond Cuts Diamond
by Alexandrine Sybille
Summary: Remy and Anna are orphans, and they are falling in love. Will they make it despite all the things that come up? Are they doomed to fail right at the start? Please Read and leave a review.AU/No Powers.A ROMY LOVE STORY.I OWN NOTHING! SEEKING A BETA PLEASE!


**Chapter One:**  
_Rainy Night_

_**Remy.**  
_

Comin t'rough de front door o'Xavier's Home f'Orphaned Youths, I took a seat on de front stoop. De nights here in Westchester, New York were not'ing like Nawlins. Here it be cold, dry, wit out a tree in sight f'miles. Remy'd be lying if he said he didn' miss de wild sounds o'de bayou. I could nearly taste tante Mattie's cookin' an I missed her reprimandin' me 'bout everyt'ing I did.  
All dat be over now, since she died of a heart attack t'ree years back.  
It rained today, so de streets an curbs be slick wit water. Some old lady wit her dog nearly got drenched when a passin truck came too close t'de curb. I don' know why but Remy instantly t'ought of Anna. All de ot'er kids been home sometime now. Come t't'ink o'it, Anna had been comin home late f'de past few weeks now.  
Standin' t'my feet, I made my way down de steps t'push pass de front gates dat surround de city brownstone, as dey call dese houses here in de apple. It be de corner house on de avenue an' it size take up nearly a third o'de block. It be at de same gates dat Remy first met de southern belle. She played like she didn' like Remy, but I knew no no woman could resist me.

"Where y'at cher?" I whispered to myself when I saw no one comin' down de block. She only been at de school for a few months now, an she kept t'herself mostly. New Orleans ain't no better, but dis was New York after all. Remy seen more muggings here den he seen stars in de sky. . . or trees f'dat mat'er.

Pullin' out de single cigarette from behind my ear, I slipped it between my lips an searched my coat pockets f'a lighter. When I found it I nervously lit up de butt of de cigarette an sucked in as much as my lungs would allow. Dere be twenty of us orphans at de house an her room be right cross from mine. E'erytime I pass in front of her door, I smell cinnamon, an honey. It would stay wit Remy all day.  
Finally de city bus pulled up t'de stop a few blocks down de sidewalk. I waited for de kids t'come down an gave a sigh when I saw her movin' along de aisle of de bus. Her auburn topped wit white waves were her trade mark, an if her height didn' draw y't'her den de skunk hair style would hold y'attentions foreva. Remy leaned back against de gate an just watched her as she stepped off de bus. She wore dis plain white linen dress dat came up to her thigh an tan cowboy boots dat stopped below her knees. Her hair fell wildly round her shoulders framin' her heart shaped face. She had her big tote bag strapped over her shoulder an her umbrella swimming beside her carelessly. I wanted t'take her right where she stood, but instead I slumped fut'er into de gates an looked off towards de small stores peppered along de block across de street.

"Hey there Suga," she said stoppin right at de entrance gate, her Mississippi accent jus as spicy as eva. "Ah didn't expect tuh see anyone out here so late."

I let the smoke out from my lips slowly. "Guess I was worried bout y'cher," I said peakin up at her. She waved de smoke dat came up in her face. "Y'been comin' home pretty late pass few days." Our eyes met an I knew I was in trouble when her brows knitted together in anger. "Whateva y'up to - - y'can tell Remy. I can keep a secret."

She cut her eyes at me. "Ah appreciate da concern LeBeau, but Ah can take care of mahself."

Before I could say a t'ing t'her, she had already went t'rough de gates an was stompin her way up de stairs, her boots would hit de cement steps wit decided a decided clack clack clak. I took anot'er peek at her hips swayin wit every step she took. He hair wasn't nearly red for no reason. She had the temper of an angry fox an it flared quicker den de blink of an eye. De door slammed shut an I let out a sigh.

"I'm sure y'can petit," I said t'no one in particular.

I went t'rough de gates and took a seat at de steps. Looking up at de black starless sky, I wondered why I bot'ered t'care bout her at all. She be a femme like all de rest, what de hell point was dere in caring if she was gonna react de way she did. I don' want t'have dese t'oughts bout her, but shit, she was de sexiest t'ing Remy'd' eva seen, an her room was right cross from mine. What else was dere t'do but daydream bout her all day an night?

De headlights o'a black Lincoln Navigator flicked a few times before it pulled up t'de front o'de house. De windows dere was tinted an, de rims were as black as de as de truck. De passenger window came down, an de familiar blond hair sent my heart kickin. It was Belladonna, an she was wit' the old crew.

"Remy LeBeau," she called out in de voice dat I once t'ought was endearin. I stood an made my way over to de care. "So dis where y'been keepin' y'self all dis time."

Emil Lapin was in the driver's seat, an I could not believe my eyes. "Dis where y'live now?" he ask me lookin up at de buildin. "It be a really nice."

"Yeah it is," I said eaning onto the car door to get a look at all de ot'er guys in de back of de truck. Dey greeted me like it was old times. Emil smirked at me as he always did when he got de itch to snatch somethin' up. "Don' get no ideas. Dese good people."

He sat back in his seat. "As y'say ami."

"How y'all find me?" I asked lookin at Belladonna, figurin' she was probably de one who found me in de first place.

"Does it matter Lover?" she asked settin' a manicured hand on my arm. "De point is dat we found y'an wanted to come see y'." He eyes traveled upwards, no doubt takin' in all ten stories o'de foster home. Her eyes were still de pretty ocean blue color I remembered dem t'be. Her lips were still tauntin' and kissable like de way I left dem, an it reminded me o'a time when I loved her as much as she loved me. But I had not been a part of dat life for some time now an me an Bella been over f'years.

Emil leaned forward once more. "We got a job near by. We ain't gonna be in de apple f'much longer. We t'ought y'might like t'join us for old time sake." He meant it in de most sincere terms, an I took it as a genuine compliment.

"C'mon Remy," Bella ran a hand through my hair. "You be de best at what y'do. An y'be one hell of a t'eif. We need y'." She gave me kiss on de cheek. "Come wit us." Her eyes pleaded in de way it would when she wanted somethin' from me.

For a moment I weighed my options. If I stayed, I would have me some dinner an spend de rest of the night doing nothin. I _was_ de best at t'ieving, an wit'out me dey would probably have trouble gettin out o'de tight spots. I knew Westchester bet'er den dey did.

"Go on an open up f'me den," I said.

They cheered collectively an Bella came bouncing out of de car an wrapped me up in her arms. She settled into de back seat an I took her spot up front.

"It be real good to have you back LeBeau," Emil said setting his hand on my shoulder. He handed me a pair of shades. "Now put dese on cause dem eyes still creep me de fuck out."

"Dat's not what y'old girl said last night." Remy was quick to hit him back like old times. Laughter errupted in de car and Remy was sincerely glad to be back. Some movement caught my eyes an I glanced up at Anna's window in time t'see her shut her curtains.

Settling back into the seat, I threw the cigarette out de window an sent a prayer up f'protection. De truck took off in de night an I was ready f'whateva de night had in store.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thanks For Reading. **

**Please Review**


End file.
